Fernsehkritik-TV/Texte/Aktuelles
9Live Arabia (Titel/Untertitel im Archiv nicht vorhanden) Es klingt wie eine bittere Satire, aber es ist die bittere Wahrheit: Auch von Deutschland geht furchtbarer Terror aus. Und er hat einen Namen: "9Live Arabia". Künftig wird nicht nur ahnungslosen Deutschen die Knete aus der Tasche gezogen, sondern, was noch viel schlimmer ist, auch armen Menschen im Nahen und Mittleren Osten. Als hätten die nicht schon genug zu leiden, wird ihnen das nun auch noch angetan. Genau diese schlimme Form westlicher, verwahrloster Kultur ist es, die Moslems zu Extremisten werden lässt. Gleich 22 arabische Länder müssen den Quark ertragen. Natürlich wird alles vom gemütlichen Münchner Studio aus produziert - also nicht einmal die Hoffnung, dass der eine oder andere TV-Schreihals einen Kopf kürzer gemacht wird, bleibt uns... Das Alb-Traumschiff Zur Sendung "Unter weißen Segeln - Odyssee der Herzen" (11.03.05) - Ein Kommentar von Lutz Menard Die unendlichen Fortsetzungsreihen und Folge-Folgen über das schöne Leben auf den weißen Traumschiffen müssen für die "Kritiker vom Dienst" ja langsam zum Albtraum werden. Schon wieder hat die ARD ein neues vom Stapel gelassen, an dem aber leider nichts wirklich neu ist außer dem Umstand, dass es sich diesmal um ein Segelschiff handelt, das den Darstellern in der zu besprechenden Folge gleich mehrfach Gelegenheit bietet, sich in den Takelagen zu tummeln und ihre sportlichen Fähigkeiten zu beweisen. Die schauspielerischen bleiben dagegen auf der Strecke, wo sich einzig und allein Renan Demirkan als intrigante Mutter und Schwiegermutter ein wenig von dem nur eintönige Photo-Gesichter produzierenden Rest der Darsteller abhebt. Das ist allerdings bei dem Drehbuch, das schmalbrüstig wie ein "Wiener-Wald-Brathendl" daherkommt, kein Wunder. Und da wir gerade bei Wien sind, der Sohn (Simon Verhoeven) der schönen Wienerin Senta Berger sollte auf die Rolle des elterlichen Protegés verzichten und sich schleunigst einen Beruf suchen, in dem er möglicherweise vorhandene andere Fähigkeiten zur Geltung bringen kann; die Schauspielereignung kann er sich, jedenfalls nach der Darbietung in diesem Film, getrost abschminken. Wie man denn allgemein den Eindruck hat, dass dieser Film - wie seine zahlreichen Vorgänger - von den Schauspielern in erster Linie als Gelegenheit zu einem nicht nur kostenlosen, sondern sogar bezahlten Urlaub an sonnigen südländischen Gestaden genutzt wird. So besteht dementsprechend auch, niedrig geschätzt, mindestens ein Drittel des Films aus Werbung für Digital-Kameras und -Camcorder, und das mit doppeltem Effekt: Der leidgeprüfte Zuschauer muss sich nicht nur die Szenen mit den ständig mit diesen Gerätschaften herum hüpfenden oder davor posierenden Darstellern, sondern teilweise auch noch das dürftige Ergebnis des "Films im Film" ansehen. Demgegenüber ist die Handlung eigentlich belanglos, und so haben es Drehbuchautor und Regisseur wohl auch gesehen. Ein offenbar noch nicht ganz glückliches Pärchen (Annett Renneberg und Simon Verhoeven als "Grieche") wird auf am Polterabend auf Veranlassung der bösen Schwiegermutter ( Mutter) mit K.-o-Tropfen! betäubt und auf einen Luxus-Segler entführt, wo während einer mehrwöchigen Kreuzfahrt unter den Argusaugen der stinkreichen griechischen Großfamilie insbesondere die Liebe der jungen Frau auf die Probe gestellt werden soll und ausgiebige Landgänge an den schönsten Plätzen der griechischen Inselwelt unter Mitwirkung ehemaliger Freundinnen des Bräutigams platte Gelegenheiten bieten. Als dann auch noch der "Ex" der Braut an die Gestade gespült wird, ist das Maß glücklicherweise voll und das Brautpaar endgültig zusammengeschmiedet. Der erleichterte Onassis-Epigone spendiert für die gesamte Familie die ganze Kreuzfahrt noch einmal - doch bevor der herzinfarktgefährdete Zuschauer vor dem Fernseher zusammenbricht, kommen noch einmal die K.-o.-Tropfen zum Zuge und verhindern die erneute Beschlagnahme des Schiffes und das DebakelŠ "Belangloses in schönen Bildern", so fasst eine Fernsehzeitung zusammen und vergibt immerhin noch einen "blass-rosa" Stern. Nichts ist dagegen zu sagen, dass auch das Fernsehen den allgemeinen Kreuzfahrt-Boom kommerziell nutzt, aber man kann auch Belanglosigkeiten in Witz und Charme verpacken, sofern man etwas davon parat hat. Leider gilt das nicht für die meisten deutschen Fernsehproduktionen dieser Art, und schon gar nicht für die soeben hier besprochene. Das ZDF tötet die Mainzelmännchen! Sie sind eine Institution, sie sind die Lieblinge der Nation, sie sind das lerne Stück guter alter Fernseh-Tradition: die ZDF-Mainzelmännchen! Das ZDF jedoch kennt mal wieder keine Gnade und lässt die süßen Wichtel zu manga-mäßigen, seelenlosen Mini-Machos werden. Und nicht nur das: Weil wohl die Weite-Industrie ein bisschen Druck gemacht hat, telefonieren die Mainzelmännchen jetzt sogar mit Handys und surfen im Internet - damit den kleinen Zuschauern schon im frühesten Kindesalter suggeriert wird, dass es ohne das auf gar keinen Fall geht! Immerhin sind ja die Kinder von heute die Käufer von morgen. Igitt, können wir dazu nur sagen! Und das ausgerechnet im ZDF, das uns über Jahrzehnte so wunderbare Kindersendungen beschert hat. Das ZDF muss zum Umdenken gebracht werden - und deshalb gibt es die Internet-Initiative "Helft den Mainzelmännchen". Tragen auch Sie sich ein und leiten Sie an Freunde und Bekannte die Info weiter. Gemeinsam können wir es schaffen! Der Schwarze Siegfried oder: Die vernebelten Nibelungen Eine Rezension von Lutz Menard Da freut sich der vorweihnachtlich erwartungsvoll gestimmte Fernsehzuschauer auf einen bunten, vielleicht etwas festtags-verkitschten, aber unterhaltsamen großen Film, wie ihn uns vor Jahren die deutschen Fernsehproduzenten öfters um diese Zeit als Straßenfeger bescherten. Aber weit gefehlt, dieses Adventsbonbon war keins, sondern erwies sich als Mogelpackung! Statt Substanz, die das größte deutsche Heldenepos aus vorgeschichtlicher Zeit reichlich geboten hätte, nur Hohlraum, den mit eigener "Nachdichtung" zu füllen die Filmemacher sich vergeblich mühten. Um es vorweg zu nehmen: Dieser mit Millionenaufwand produzierte zweiteilige Film hat mit der Nibelungensage etwa so viel gemein wie die Bibel mit Grimms Märchen. Kennzeichnend für dieses Bild ist schon das Äußere der beiden Hauptakteure, ein schwarzhaariger Siegfried und eine blonde Brunhild, obwohl jedes Kind weiß, dass Siegfried der Idealtypus des blondgelockten germanischen Jünglings und Brunhild im Gegensatz zu Kriemhild dunkelhaarig ( nach dem Originaltext der Sage sogar "schwarz"!) war. Und so geht die eigene Phantasie mit den Drehbuchautoren weiterhin durch und produziert "Neuschöpfungen", durch die sich die Älteren, denen das Nibelungenlied noch vertraut ist, auf deutsch gesagt, verarscht vorkommen müssen und weniger sagenfeste Jüngere wie durch Quizmaster Jauchs Fangfragen irregeleitet werden. Aber Vorsicht, Ihr kommerziellen Medien, die Ihr, wenn´s ums Geld geht, vor nichts zurückschreckt: Was werden die "Wagnerianer" sagen, wenn es hier an ihr Allerheiligstes geht? Klein-Siegfried begibt sich gleich zu Anfang auf eine Flussfahrt mittels eines freundlich anschmiegsamen Baumstämmchens und wird von einem Schmied, der vielleicht doch auch Hirte war(?), zwecks weiterer Aufzucht an Land gezogen - ein bisschen Anleihe beim biblischen Moses, oder haben die Drehbuchautoren etwa von dem wasserdichten Weidenkörbchen der beiden großen römischen Sagengestalten gewusst? Ob sie je einen Blick in die deutsche Sage geworfen haben, ist allerdings mehr als zweifelhaft. Aber nichts für ungut, möglicherweise hat Regisseur und Mitautor Uli Edel sogar vorauseilend einen Blick in den zweiten Teil der "Nibelungen" riskiert und sich von dem schönen Namen von König Etzels Bruder, "Blo-edel", bei seiner weiteren Arbeit inspirieren lassen. Etwas Gutes könnte solches Bildungsbemühen aber wirklich gehabt haben: Die sonst übliche Fortsetzung solcher Monsterverfilmungen bleibt uns diesmal offenbar erspart. Die große Mordorgie an Etzels Hof, sicherlich schwierig und nur mit großem Aufwand zu verfilmen, wird hier sozusagen durch ein kleines Schlachtfest vorweggenommen, indem sich Gunther, Hagen und Brunhild! am eigenen Herd im engsten Familienkreis massakrieren. Kriemhild bleibt einsam zurück und grübelt wahrscheinlich immer noch darüber nach, auf welche wundersame Weise Siegfried schon vor ihrer Zeit Brunhild bezwungen und ihr Herz auf ewiglich gewonnen hatte, so dass sie sich dasselbige an seinem Totenbett mit dem Schwert durchbohrt und mit ihm gemeinsam im Flammenmeer versinkt. Wie denn auch den Worten des Mitproduzenten und "Oscar"- Preisträgers Engel zu entnehmen ist, ging es weniger um eine werksgetreue Verfilmung des Stoffes als um die "Kinotauglichkeit" des Films, der etwa 600 "Special Effects" und damit genauso viel wie "Der Herr der Ringe I" aufweisen soll. Zwangsläufig bedarf es daher nur weniger Worte über die schauspielerischen Leistungen und die Qualität der Dialoge, die oft von großer Einfachheit geprägt waren. Wenn jemand unter den Darstellern hervorzuheben ist, dann ist das - mit Längen vor Kristanna Loken als blonder Brunhild - Max von Sydow als Siegfrieds Ziehvater - eine wahrhaft tragische Figur! Er musste nämlich eine praktisch nicht existente Rolle spielen, denn der "echte" Siegfried verbrachte eine wohlbehütete Kindheit im elterlichen Königsschloss (warum liest selbst ein Weltstar sich nicht vorher einmal das Drehbuch durch!). Alles in Allem: Ich höre den unbekannten Chronisten der Nibelungensage und die alten Germanen im Grabe rotieren. Die Nostalgie-Masche In der Fülle der auf der Modewelle schwimmenden "Reality-Shows", die sich derzeit bis zum "Geht-nicht-mehr" über alle Fernsehsender einschließlich der öffentlich-rechtlichen ergießen, spielen anscheinend diejenigen eine besondere Rolle, die sich und uns in die schönen alten Zeiten des 19. Jahrhunderts zurück versetzen. Zwar lassen sich ähnlich urige Zustände sogar in den heutigen modernen Zeiten durchleben, wie es uns unlängst das öffentlich-rechtliche Fernsehen in vergleichsweise seriöser Konkurrenz zu "Big Brother" vorgeführt hat, aber es kann ja nicht am laufenden Band Sibirien bemüht werden, zumal dieser Blick hinter die Kulissen des von Putin regierten Imperiums möglicherweise den Schröder-Freund auch einmal verstimmen könnte. Was liegt da näher, als den gegenwärtig ohnehin von den politischen und wirtschaftlichen Verhältnissen gebeutelten Fernsehkonsumenten zumindest in diesem noch relativ preiswerten Unterhaltungssektor durch möglichst viele Blicke zurück in die Vergangenheit und auf das immer schon dort beheimatete bessere und schönere Leben aufzumuntern. Und das lassen sich die Herren (und Damen?) Fernsehproduzenten trotz der heutigen lausigen Zeiten einiges kosten! Original bis ins kleinste Detail muss es schon sein! Ob es nun das karge Dasein des Schwarzwaldbauern Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts oder die etwa komfortablere und lustigere Lebensbewältigung auf einem großagrarischen junkerlichen Gutshof betrifft - oder aber das "Auswandererschiff" von 1855, das gerade den rostigen Anker lichtet: Es muss stimmen bis hin zur Ausstattung des Sch....hauses und, sofern technisch und historisch nicht machbar, des Kack-Kübels, dessen Nutzungsvarianten zwar nicht sehr zahlreich sind, uns aber nichtsdestotrotz mit akribischer Sorgfalt vorgeführt werden! Was für Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten sich da in einer sechsteiligen Serie noch eröffnen! Schon die erste Folge des Abenteuers, das sich über den ergiebigen Zeitraum von 52 Tagen erstrecken soll, sprüht von köstlichen Einfällen! Die An- und Entkleidungsszenen insbesondere des weiblichen Teils der "Besatzung" - ich glaube, hier passt doch besser "Besetzung" - im Kampf mit den barocken Kleidungsstücken reizen zu Lachkrämpfen und versprechen weitere Heiterkeitsausbrüche. Trotzdem kommt, wie es sich für "Reality-Shows" gehört, auch der Ernst des Lebens nicht zu kurz. Das sonore Organ des den Handlungsablauf mit fast wissenschaftlichem Niveau kommentierenden Sprechers sorgt immer für die rechte Überleitung. Es werden stürmische Zeiten angekündigt! Zunächst scheint der im Einzelnen nicht offenbarte Modus bei der Auswahl der Beteiligten an dieser abenteuerlichen Fahrensgemeinschaft zu Überraschungen zu führen: Es droht eine Hungersnot, denn der angeheuerte "Smutje" ist offensichtlich überfordert und nicht in der Lage, für das notwendige "Warme" im Bauch zu sorgen. Stattdessen müssen Brot und Dörrfleisch die Auswanderer wenn nicht bei Laune, so doch wenigstens auf den Beinen halten. Ein Trost: Der schon erwähnte Kübel wird nicht überstrapaziert, was auch zur Verringerung der bei dessen abschließenden Handhabung ganz besonders während stärkerem Seegang bestehenden Risiken führt. Eine Gefahr droht allerdings zur Beruhigung der Filmemacher nicht: Auf hoher See kann niemand auf die Idee kommen zu verlangen: "Ich bin eine Landratte, holt mich hier raus!" Es ist anscheinend zwar noch zu früh, über neue Szenarien für "Reality-Shows" nachzudenken für den Fall, dass die verklärte Vergangenheit einmal nicht mehr genügend Stoff bieten sollte. Aber eine Anregung sei mir bereits jetzt gestattet. Wie wäre es denn mit einer "realitätsbezogenen" Reise in die Zukunft? So böte sich z. B. aus aktuellem Anlass an, "Alt"-Kanzler Schröder in Koalition mit "Neu"-Kanzlerin Merkel als Amateurschauspieler (?) in einer Rakete auf den Mond oder besser noch weiter weg zu schießen und dann in Ruhe, und stets im Bilde bleibend, der Zukunft und möglicher Wendung zum Besseren entgegen zu sehen. Vielleicht brauchte dann auch niemand auszuwandern. Dieser Stachel tut weh Zum Film "Der Stich des Skorpion" (ARD, 13.04.05) - Ein Kommentar von Lutz Menard Ich habe bisher keinen Film gesehen, der die Problematik deutscher Ost-West-Vergangenheit und ihrer weiterhin spürbaren Auswirkungen auf das heutige Zusammenleben im wiedervereinigten Deutschland besser und eindringlicher behandelt hätte als dieser. Vielleicht liegt das zum Teil auch daran, dass hier ein Einzelschicksal mit besonders tragischem Kulminationspunkt im Vordergrund steht. Dennoch beleuchtet der Film mit großer Deutlichkeit auch die Seiten des Ost-West-Verhältnisses, die von allgemeiner Bedeutung sind und uns noch allerorts begegnen und beschäftigen. Das betrifft insbesondere die Stasi-Vergangenheit. Dabei muss man sich fragen, wo die Gründe dafür liegen, dass dieser Film nicht die Beachtung gefunden hat, die ihm gebührt: Keine Nominierung für einen der deutschen Filmpreise (Grimme-Preis oder goldene Kamera) trotz hervorragender Regieleistung (Stephan Wagner) und durchweg starker, überzeugender schauspielerischer Leistungen, die es fast verbieten, die Hauptdarsteller Martina Gedeck und Jörg Schüttauf besonders zu nennen! Da drängt sich der Verdacht auf, dass möglicherweise die immer noch - oder schon wieder - mangelnde Bereitschaft einiger unter uns, sowohl in Ost als West, zur schonungslosen Aufarbeitung der gesamtdeutschen Vergangenheit eine der Ursachen dafür gewesen sein könnte. Das wäre umso befremdlicher, als gerade dieser Film deutlich die Kurzsichtigkeit des Standpunktes: "Lassen wir doch endlich die Vergangenheit ruhen!", aufzeigt. Zunächst: Wer von uns in Ost und West - mit Ausnahme der unmittelbar Beteiligten - ahnte überhaupt, wie weit der lange Arm der Stasi reichte und, das sei nicht verschwiegen, wie wenig der demokratische Westen offenbar in der Lage war, seinen Zugriff entscheidend zu hindern? Dieser Film beruht auf Tatsachen, so unglaublich das manchem erscheinen mag! Die ihm zugrunde liegende Autobiographie von Wolfgang Welsch, "Ich war Staatsfeind Nr.1", enthüllte bei der Untersuchung durch die Gauck-Behörde zum ersten Mal, dass die Stasi in der Bundesrepublik direkte Mordaufträge erteilt und zumindest versucht hat, sie durchführen zu lassen. Der vom Westen 1971 freigekaufte ehemalige DDR-Bürger Wolfgang Stein, der wegen versuchter Republikflucht sieben Jahre in Bautzen eingesessen hat und dort unmenschlich, u.a. durch "Scheinerschießung", drangsaliert worden ist, fühlt sich moralisch verpflichtet, als Fluchthelfer tätig zu werden und baut im Westen erfolgreich eine entsprechende Organisation auf. Nachdem er mehreren Dutzend Personen zur Flucht verholfen hat, wird er vom Stasi auf die "Abschussliste" gesetzt, mit anderen Worten, man leitet seine Liquidierung ein. Dafür ausersehen ist ein ihm vorsorglich schon vom Beginn seiner Übersiedelung in den Westen beigegebener "Schläfer", der sich als "treuer Freund" getarnt hat und dem es während eines gemeinsamen Urlaubs der beiden - Stein hat unterdessen Frau und Kind - in Israel beinahe gelingt, ihn durch vergiftetes Essen umzubringen. Nur durch glückliche Umstände können die Ärzte sein Leben retten. Stein hat weiterhin keinen Verdacht gegen seinen Freund, obwohl sich dieser zwischenzeitlich nach Südamerika abgesetzt hat. Er ahnt erst recht nicht, dass der Stasi seine Ehefrau, die bei einer der letzten, diesmal aufgeflogenen Fluchthilfeaktionen mit eingesprungen und vorübergehend vom Stasi in Ostberlin verhaftet worden war, durch die Drohung, anderenfalls ihren Mann umgehend zu liquidieren, "umgedreht" hat und sie dem Stasi, allerdings ohne vom Mordversuch des "Freundes" zu wissen, laufend Informationen zukommen lässt. Stein zieht sich dann mit Rücksicht auf seine Frau und Tochter aus der Fluchthelfertätigkeit zurück und wird erst fast zwanzig Jahre danach anlässlich der Wiedervereinigung erneut mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Er forscht in den Akten der Gauck-Behörde nach den Mordplanern und stößt dabei auch auf die Informantenrolle seiner Frau. Als er aus Berlin zurückkehrt, ist es zu spät für klärende Gespräche. Seine Frau hat Selbstmord begangen. Der Regisseur setzt ohne falsche Aufdringlichkeit und Effekthascherei an dieser Stelle noch einmal einen besonderen Spannungsakzent: Der Zuschauer rechnet in menschlichem Verständnis damit, dass Stein, als er nunmehr die Leitfigur unter seinen Stasi-Peinigern und auch seinen "falschen Freund" im vereinigten Deutschland ausfindig macht, Rache nehmen wird, nachdem er ihnen Geständnisse abgerungen hat und am Ende auch die Pistole auf den "Schläfer" richtet. Doch er handelt im Verein mit den Justizbehörden, die dadurch die Stasitäter überführen und einem ordnungsmäßigen Strafgerichtsverfahren überantworten können. Bei der Beerdigung seiner Frau bleibt Stein nach diesem letzten "Einsatz" allein mit seiner Tochter am Grabe zurück. Neben dem eindringlichen Spiel aller Darsteller beeindruckt besonders die immer belastender werdende Atmosphäre der sich unausweichlich und konsequent aus dem Gegensatz der politischen Systeme entwickelnden latenten Bedrohung. Dem Regisseur gelingt es, ohne Überzeichnung der Stasifunktionäre und ohne Schwarz-Weißmalerei diese Atmosphäre durch den ganzen Film aufrecht zu halten und noch bis zum Schluss zu steigern. Es mutet schon seltsam an, dass einige Programmzeitschriften in ihrer Punktewertung diesem Film nur mittlere Qualität bescheinigen. Zur möglichen Erklärung dafür vgl. obenŠ. Für jeden Zuschauer, der sowohl an der deutsch-deutschen Geschichte als auch an der Wahrheit interessiert ist, ist der Film ein Muss. Dschungel Show - Ein Tritt in die Känguru-Eier Über die RTL-Ungeziefershow (gemeint sind nicht die possierlichen Tierchen, sondern die "Stars") hat sich der Fernsehkritiker ja anlässlich der ersten Staffel in der Rubrik "Tiefpunkte" schon ausgelassen. Nun ging der Quatsch mit Spinnensperma in die zweite Runde und wieder schauen sieben Millionen Menschen zu. Die Teilnahme von TV-Nichtsnutz Carsten Spengemann ließ Anke Engelke in einer ihrer letzten Late-Night-Shows die Frage stellen, ob er als Kandidat oder als Ekelprüfung mitmacht. Tja. Anke gibts nicht mehr, aber die Dschungel-Show geht leider weiter. Immerhin hat uns die Zicken-Zeckenparade einen neuen Kultstar beschert: Desiree Nick, die einen Känguru-Hoden verspeisen musste, hat das Kunststück fertig gebracht, sich sowohl bei den Zuschauern als auch bei den anderen teilnehmenden TV-Asozialen extrem unbeliebt zu machen. Grund genug für den Fernsehkritiker, sie hiermit unter Naturschutz zu stellen. Schade, dass der Kalif von Köln inzwischen abgeschoben wurde: So rein von der politischen Korrektheit her hätte der doch noch gut in das Camp gepasst. Die Mischung kann schließlich nie explosiv genug sein... Ein gnadenloses Urteil - Gerichtszeit bei RTL und SAT.1 Ein Kommentar von Lutz Menard Als vor einigen Jahrzehnten der Fernseh-Rummel mit den "Justizshows" begann, gehörte zu den Richtern der ersten Stunde ein Pensionär, der unter dem Spitznamen "Papa Gnädig" eine gewisse Berühmtheit erlangte und sich vermutlich im Grabe umdrehen würde, wenn er sähe, was heute aus seinen manchmal auf mich als Jurist etwas unbeholfen wirkenden Bemühungen um eine volksnahe Darstellung des Geschehens bei Gericht geworden ist. Darum und um authentische Fälle ging es damals nämlich noch, und man machte, was den genannten Sendern entgangen zu sein scheint, damit sogar "Quote"! Heute besteht kein Anlass mehr, mit den von den Kommerziellen präsentierten "Gerichtsfällen" gnädig umzugehen. Man sollte sie vielmehr als das behandeln, was sie sind: Die Ausgeburten geistig verirrter Drehbuchautoren aus der untersten Schublade. Anzuerkennen - und zu bedauern - sind lediglich die Bemühungen der eifrigen Laiendarsteller, die leider in einem Schmierentheater auftreten müssen. Bisher hatte ich mich nur beim "Zappen" in diese Shows verirrt und sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder irritiert verlassen, weil ich in dem wüsten Durcheinander von Beschimpfungen in Fäkaliensprache und Brüllaffen-Lautstärke ohnehin kaum etwas verstehen konnte. Als ich zu meinem Erstaunen durch Zufall von den Einschaltquoten dieser Sendungen erfuhr, von denen das seriöse Fernsehen nur träumen kann, habe ich einmal einen ganzen "Gerichtstag" in beiden genannten Sendern über mich ergehen lassen, der mir sicherlich Albträume für mehr als eine Woche bescheren wird. Um im Kleinen anzufangen: Schon früher ist mir, leider auch in sonst guten Filmen, aufgefallen, dass die Gesetzbücher und Kommentare vor den an der Verhandlung Beteiligten immer verkehrt herum stehen, nämlich mit dem Rücken und der Beschriftung zum Publikum. Mag diese "Fürsorge" der Regisseure für den Zuschauer dankenswert sein, so bleiben es doch die Richter, Staatsanwälte und Rechtsanwälte, die zu diesen Büchern greifen und deshalb auch die Titel im Auge haben wollen. Aber diese "verkehrte Ausrichtung" ist geradezu symptomatisch für die dargebotene Fallbehandlung. Es ist daran, schlicht gesagt, fast alles verkehrte Welt. Es wäre müßig, zwischen den einzelnen "Justizshows", seien es die Strafgerichte mit der berufsmäßigen Besetzung Barbara Salesch (schon "preisgekrönt"!), Alexander Hold bei SAT 1 und Ulrich Wetzel bei RTL, oder bei RTL das Jugendgericht mit Dr. Ruth Herz und, last not least, das Familiengericht mit dem betont lässig agierenden Frank Engeland, noch besonders zu unterscheiden. Die Geschichten sind Hintertreppenromane, stets nach demselben Muster gestrickt, schrill und ordinär, vor allem möglichst flippig und unrealistisch spektakulär, aber meist mit einem gehörigen Schuss Sex. Ob sich nun die Zwillingsschwester des Mordopfers, die Nebenklägerin im Strafverfahren gegen den angeblichen Mörder ist, selbst als Täterin entpuppt, welche die Identität des Opfers angenommen hat, oder ob eine Siebzigjährige, um die Reaktion ihrer Kinder zu beobachten und die "Guten" von den "Bösen" zu unterscheiden, sich von einem befreundeten Bestatter lebend im Sarg aufbahren lässt und bei dieser günstigen Gelegenheit dann von einer Zeugin, der geldgierigen Tochter, umgebracht wird, die Staatsanwaltschaft die Tat aber zunächst dem armen eher menschenfreundlichen Bestatter anlastet - es müssten sich die Balken des Gerichtssaales unter solchen Spintisierereien biegen. Leider wird nur die Zeugin und nicht auch gleich der Drehbuchautor im Gerichtssaal verhaftet. Etwas weniger derb spektakulär, aber mit mehr Herzblut und -schmerz ging es im Jugendgericht bei Richterin Herz zu. Sie ließ eine vom sexsüchtigen Freund und ihrer Mutter betrogene junge Messerstecherin mit einer Bewährungsstrafe für die beinah gelungene Erdolchung des Freundes davon kommen und nicht zu, dass sich der sterbenskranke, aber edelmütige Vater durch ein Schuldbekenntnis für seine Tochter aufopferte. Den Vogel aber schießt überraschend das Familiengericht ab, dessen Verhandlungen in der Regel im Richterzimmer stattfinden und nicht öffentlich sind, sich hier, unter welchen Ausnahmevorschriften auch immer, vor vollbesetztem Zuschauerraum abspielen. Die Leute kommen auf ihre Kosten: Ein Ehemann beantragt, die Zustimmung seiner Frau zum angeblich günstigen Kauf einer Disko für gepumpte 150.000 Euro zu ersetzen, die er gemeinsam mit einem in dieser Branche ebenso unerfahrenen Freund übernehmen will. Während der Richter schon bedenklich die Augenbrauen runzelt, nimmt die Geschichte mit Hilfe verschiedener sich im Saal herumdrückender dubioser männlicher und weiblicher Beteiligter und unter dem üblichen Gekreisch und Geschimpfe eine überraschende Wende: Der antragstellende Ehemann hatte seiner Frau bisher verschwiegen, dass er unterdessen Lotto-Millionär war, woran sie kraft ehelicher Gemeinschaft mitbeteiligt war. Das Lottoglück konnte er nur auf dem "Umweg" über die Disko realisieren! Dort sollte ein Freund von ihm nach dem Rezept amerikanischer Film-Psychotherapeuten sein Gedächtnis suchen und zusammenpuzzeln, das er kürzlich daselbst bei einem Treppensturz verloren hatte. Nur durch diese Prozedur war es möglich, den von ihm verlegten Lottoschein der Tippgemeinschaft mit dem Millionengewinn wiederzufinden und vorsorglich schon einmal die Südseereise zu buchen, mit der die Tippbrüder ungeliebten Angehörigen - einschließlich Ehefrau oder Freundin - Ade sagen wollten, wäre nicht jemand von denen zufällig dahinter gekommen. Auf das anteilige Vermögen seiner Ehefrau durfte der gar nicht unglückliche Ehemann für die Bezahlung der gekauften Disko natürlich nicht zurückgreifen. Aber aus diesem Richterbeschluss war vielleicht zum Leidwesen des forschen Richters Engeland die juristische Luft raus, beide Eheleute waren jetzt durch gehäufte Glücksfälle Millionäre. Eine wahrhaft groteske Phantasieblüte! Da fiel dann der zweite "Familienfall" etwas ab, wo es "nur" um eine zweifelhafte Vaterschaft und darum ging, welche familienrechtliche Stellung Vater und Sohn, die abwechselnd eine Kindesmutter begattet hatten, nunmehr einnahmen und der Sohn etwa Vater oder Stiefbruder und/oder der Vater wieder Vater oder aber Großvater geworden waren (wäre auch ein Fall für das RTL-Quiz gewesen). Ich habe gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Ende meiner Aufnahmefähigkeit abschalten können und frage mich nur, wie meine Kolleginnen und Kollegen ihren richterlichen Fernsehdienst verkraften - Frau Dr. Herz hat nebenbei noch eine Professur und das Bundesverdienstkreuz -, ohne um ihre geistige Gesundheit zu fürchten. Ich habe mir jedenfalls geschworen, mich solchen Gefahren nicht noch einmal auszusetzen! Ein Tag mit Otto Der 15-stündige Ausschuss-Marathon auf Phoenix (15. Juli) Eine der Neuerungen des Fernsehjahres 2005 ist der Beschluss des Deutschen Bundestages, Sitzungen von Untersuchungsausschüssen künftig öffentlich abzuhalten. Das heißt: Wenn das Fernsehen interessiert ist, kann es Bilder von Sitzungen senden - allerdings nicht eigenproduziert, sondern unter der Regie des parlamentseigenen Fernsehens. Hintergrund dieser strengen Auflage ist es, dass manche Kameraleute dazu neigen, Politikergesichter allzu nah aufzunehmen, so dass sogar einzelne Schweißperlen zu sehen sind. Eben das wollen die Politiker, die vor Ausschüssen Rede und Antwort stehen, vermeiden, weil es hinterher gegen sie verwendet werden kann. Die parlamentseigene Regie ist da sehr viel zurückhaltender - man könnte auch langweiliger sagen. So wird etwa nur diejenige Person gezeigt, die gerade etwas zu sagen hat. Die andere Seite, die vielleicht mal kurz in der Nase bohrt oder was auch immer, kommt während dieser Zeit nicht ins Bild. Ebenso werden andere Mitglieder eines Ausschusses nicht gezeigt - es sei denn, sie ergreifen das Wort. Im Saal sind lediglich drei Kameras aufgestellt: eine für die eine Seite, eine für die andere Seite und eine dritte für eine Totale. Das heißt: Eine eh schon langatmige Sitzung, sei sie auch im Kern noch so interessant oder brisant, wird nicht einmal dadurch aufgelockert, dass das Fernsehen das Geschehen drumherum einfängt. Eben dies ist ja normalerweise das Salz in der Suppe bei Fernsehregie. In den USA sind derartige Regieanweisungen längst normal, denn Politiker sind auch dort zu oft in die TV-Falle getappt. Berühmtestes Beispiel ist das Rededuell zwischen dem US-Präsidenten George Bush und dessen Herausforderer Bill Clinton im Jahr 1992: Clinton redet und die Kamera fängt währenddessen Bush ein, als dieser auf seine Armbanduhr schaut. Es gibt Analytiker in den USA, die behaupten, dass diese kurze Geste Bush damals den Wahlsieg kostete. Seitdem gilt, was nun auch die Regie in deutschen Untersuchungsausschüssen zu befolgen hat: Es wird nur derjenige gezeigt, der gerade das Wort hat. Dass Bundesinnenminister Otto Schily (SPD) an diesem heißen Julifreitag vor dem “Visa-Ausschuss“ aussagen muss, hatte Rot-Grün eigentlich verhindern wollen: Mit der Mehrheit der Roten und der Grünen war beschlossen worden, dass der Ausschuss seine Arbeit beendet. Begründung: Bis zur (zunächst nur geplanten) Neuwahl des Parlaments im September müsse der Ausschuss ja schließlich noch einen abschließenden Bericht verfassen - und das sei bei weiterem Bestehen des Gremiums nicht möglich. Dem schob das Bundesverfassungsgericht einen Riegel vor, denn auch an diesem 15. Juli war vom Bundespräsidenten noch keine Entscheidung darüber gefällt worden, ob denn nun gewählt wird oder nicht. Und solange dies nicht klar ist, müsse weiter getagt werden, so die Richter in Karlsruhe. Ergo: Otto Schily muss vor den Ausschuss! Kaum einer hätte wohl vor diesem Tag für möglich gehalten, dass die Dauer der Befragung noch länger werden würde als die von Bundesaußenminister Joschka Fischer, welche am 25. April stattfand. Fischer, der viel stärker im Kreuzfeuer stand als Schily, hatte immerhin elf Stunden lang Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Union und FDP warfen ihm vor, er habe zugelassen, dass die Visa-Bestimmungen für Menschen aus der Ukraine derart gelockert wurden, dass damit Schleusern und Terroristen sprichwörtlich Tür und Tor geöffnet worden sei. Schily spielte in dieser Affäre, die Fischer gehörig in der Beliebtheitsskala abstürzen ließ, eigentlich nur eine nebensächliche Rolle. Und trotzdem: Satte 15 Stunden (!) dauert die Befragung des Innenministers. Um 9 Uhr morgens geht das Spektakel los, um Mitternacht ist es zu Ende - unterbrochen lediglich von einigen kleinen Pausen. Das Erstaunlichste vorweg: Schily, immerhin 72 Jahre alt, zeigt unglaubliches Stehvermögen und scheint es geradezu als Strategie einzusetzen, seine Befrager (insbesondere die von Union und FDP) zu zermürben. Jedenfalls wirkt er auch nach 15 Stunden noch frischer als alle Journalisten zusammen. Am Morgen geht es zunächst heiter los: Der Ausschuss-Vorsitzende Hans-Peter Uhl (CDU) begrüßt Schily als “Herrn Fischer“, und Schily weist in seiner Einleitung daraufhin, dass er am nächsten Morgen eine Fahrt in den Urlaub plane und es darum in seinem Interesse sei, wenn die Sitzung nicht allzu lang dauere. Ob sich die Sitzung gerade deshalb am Ende so viele Stunden hinzieht? Spannend und knisternd wird es dann im Laufe des Mittags auch noch: Zwischen Uhl und Schily keimt ein verbaler Konflikt auf, der darin gipfelt, dass Uhl dem Minister das Mikro abdreht. Erst auf Betreiben des Ausschuss-Mitgliedes Jerzy Montag von den Grünen hin kriegt Schily wieder Saft und darf weiter reden - und dies tut er zunächst fünf Stunden (!) lang quasi alleine. Erst nach 14 Uhr geht es mit der ersten Frage los. Was ab jetzt passiert, ähnelt ein bisschen dem Film “Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier“, in dem Bill Murray immer wieder den gleichen Tag erlebt. Hier sind es nicht die Tage, sondern die Fragen. Sie klingen zwar unterschiedlich, meinen aber immer das Gleiche: Herr Schily, was wussten Sie denn nun von der Visa-Affäre und warum haben Sie es nicht verhindert? Antwort Schily (nicht ganz so kreativ, sondern mit steter Geduld fast immer gleich): Es gab ein paar Fehler, aber die waren nebensächlich. So geht es von 14 Uhr bis Mitternacht - und die wenigen Zuschauer, die sich das Schauspiel komplett antun, fragen sich zunehmend, was es denn nun noch zu besprechen gibt. Die Nachrichtensender N24 und n-tv blenden sich am Nachmittag aus, weil sie die Zwecklosigkeit einer weiteren Übertragung erkennen. Lediglich Phoenix bleibt bis zum Ende drauf - und der Reporter vor Ort, Gerd Joachim von Fallois, stellt dem Minister hinterher in einem kurzen Interview nach Mitternacht ernsthaft die Frage, was er denn nun gewusst habe. Selbst auf diese Frage, die ja zuvor 15 Stunden bis zum Erbrechen durchgekaut wurde, antwortet Schily nochmals. Es ist spät mittlerweile - und irgendwie beschleicht Journalisten und auch Zuschauer das Gefühl, das hier ein psychologisches Kräftemessen stattfand, in dem die Frage nach Schuld oder Unschuld gar nicht im Vordergrund stand. Es ging vielmehr darum, wer wen weichkocht - und dieses Spiel hat Schily eindeutig für sich entschieden. "Hallo Bella" - "Hallo Tom" Zur Sendung "Bella Block - ...denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun" (12.02.05) - Ein Kommentar von Lutz Menard Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt. In letzter Zeit werden selbst altbewährte Fernsehfolgen immer schwächer. Allein der Mangel an talentierten Regisseuren und Drehbuchautoren kann es nicht sein, es gibt sie (s. den zuletzt hier kritisierten Zweiteiler "Zeit der Wünsche" und den gerade mit der goldenen Kamera ausgezeichneten mehrteiligen Film "Die Patriarchin")! Die verantwortlichen Fernsehbosse scheinen eher die fatale Neigung zu haben, meist die falschen auszuwählen, vielleicht in der irrigen Meinung, dass "aufgesetzte" Originalität um jeden Preis mehr an Quote bescheren könnte. So ergeht es gegenwärtig nach dem Ausscheiden der literarischen Schöpferin der Titelfigur aus der Drehbuch-Verantwortlichkeit auf frappierende Weise schon in mehreren Folgen der Serie "Bella Block" - einst eine feste Bank für gute Krimi-Unterhaltung. "Hallo Tom!" Tom ist der erst unmittelbar vor Schluss als solcher enttarnte Haupt-Gegenpart Bellas, der eine erpresste halbe Million Euro reumütig dem Entführungsopfer, einer künstlich aufgeblasenen und ermüdend daherstänkernden Vertreterin unserer "modernen Jugend", ohne weitere Begründung zurückerstattet und sich mit einem für sein Alter völlig abwegigen Fatalismus einem ungewissen, aber sicherlich wenig verheißungsvollen Schicksal ergibt (mehr schlecht als recht gespielt von Marek Harloff). Weitere Worte zum Inhalt dieser Regie-"Arbeit" von Markus Imboden lohnen sich nicht. Eine kleine Zusammenstellung von Originalzitaten aus den Dialogen spricht für sich: "Das soll so sein - wenn das so ist!" (so ein Wortwechsel aus dem steten Reizklima zwischen Bella und ihrem Assistenten). Pardon, das sollte es aber nicht! Auch nicht, wenn Deutschlands selbst ernannte schärfste Fernsehkritiker von TV-Movie einen roten Stern und das Prädikat "gewohnt brillant und kompetent" vergeben haben. Sie scheinen angesichts des dieser Serie vorauseilenden Rufes nicht mehr so genau hinzuschauen. "Ich würde gern etwas dazu sagen, aber ich weiß nichts", sagt Bella Block, und das ist für die Macher eines so hochgelobten Tatorts etwas wenig an Einfällen. Immerhin aber wird Bella zu Anfang des Films doch noch ein wenig konkreter mit der Meinung, "ein Kind würde ihr gut stehen"(!), muss aber angesichts der hier ständig gleichermaßen frustrierend präsentierten Lebensart der jungen Generation zum Schluss doch eingestehen, dass sie "von Kindern nichts versteht". Befindet sie sich doch auch, ähnlich ihrem Liebhaber, ungefähr im Alter einer "midlife crisis", die, jedenfalls auf der männlichen Seite, zu allem Überfluss von "unrasierten einsamen Wölfen" durchlitten wird! Dennoch bringt Bella Verständnis für einen "one night stand" bei Jugendlichen auf. Es wäre bei Fernsehfilmen dieses Zuschnitts durchaus wünschenswert, wenn es bei solchem "one night stand" bliebe! Das gilt auch, obwohl vielversprechend angedeutet wird, dass es sich bei den jungen Protagonisten um "borderline"-Charaktere handelt, die "volles Risiko gegen sich selbst gehen". Dieses Risiko gehen unverständlicherweise, was ihr schauspielerisches Renommé angeht, außer Hannelore Hoger auch bekannte Darsteller(innen) wie Suzanne von Borsody und Rudolf Kowalski ein (Originalton Suzanne von Borsody, als ihre aufmüpfige Tochter Näheres über den lange abhanden gekommenen Vater und seine plötzliche großzügige Spende von über einer halben Million Euro wissen will: "Wir sind geschieden!"). Zum Schluss ist dann irgendwie "alles weg", und "wenn du nicht daran denken willst, dann denkt es an dich", weiß Bella Block. Und der Kritiker fragt sich, was dieses denkende "Es" sein mag und ob es für den Fernsehzuschauer Besseres bedeuten könnte, als nur aus "alter Liebe" Bella Block weiterhin zugetan zu sein. Zur Beruhigung, so lautet ein kriminalistischer Rat Bella Blocks, gibt man ein Glas Wasser. Ich hätte eher einen Schnaps vertragen! Zum guten Ende aber doch noch etwas Positives: Bella hat erkannt, "dass es so einfach mit der Wahrheit nicht läuft, wie du dir das denkst!" Und endlich einmal haben die Verantwortlichen nicht aus eigener Fernseh-Machtvollkommenheit eine juristische Frage mehr oder minder falsch beantwortet, sondern offenbar fachkundigen Rat eingeholt: Innerhalb eines Strafrahmens von bis zu 10 Jahren Jugendstrafe drohen dem Entführungsopfer, das den geldgierigen der verbrüderten Entführer erschießt, 4- 5 Jahre tatsächlicher Strafverbüßung - aber wen interessiert das letztlich bei einer so verquasten Geschichte? Jan Ullrich (Titel/Untertitel im Archiv nicht vorhanden) "Wer in eine Talkshow geht, muss mit Fragen rechnen!" Jaha, diese naheliegende Weisheit von NDR-Programmdirektor Volker Herres scheint Jan Ullrich, der Mann mit der feinen Nase, nicht ganz kapiert zu haben - und sein Manager ebenso wenig. Wie anders ist zu erklären, dass Jan Ullrich partout verhindern wollte, dass er in der Sendung "Beckmann" auch zum Thema Doping befragt wird? Nun ja, welchen Sinn hätte es, ihn dazu nicht zu befragen? Das ist so, als würde man den Regisseur Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck einladen und mit ihm nicht über den Oscar sprechen... oder so. Einen Gewinner hat dieses peinliches Prozedere trotzdem: Weichspüler Beckmann, nicht gerade als hartnäckiger Nachfrager berüchtigt, kann sich nun freuen, zu Unrecht als standhafter Journalist gelobt zu werden. John de Mol, der fliegende Holländer Ja, manchmal kann das Leben gerecht und ungerecht zugleich sein! Mit großer Lust auf einen zünftigen Schmähtext in der Rubrik "Tiefpunkte" wollte der Fernsehkritiker über die Pro7-Show "Hire or Fire" her ziehen. Zu diesem Zweck hat er sich sogar die erste Folge dieser unsäglichen Televisons-Verarsche angeschaut. Und nun ist der Text gar nicht mehr notwendig, denn Pro 7 hat schon selbst die Notbremse gezogen: Der von TV-Produzent John de Mol eigens moderierte Irrsinn ist gleich nach der ersten Folge hochkantig aus dem Programm geschmissen worden. Offizieller Grund: In der werberelevanten Zielgruppe der 14- bis 49-Jährigen erreichte das Manager-Casting-Spielshow-Oder-so-ähnlich-Format gerade mal sechs Prozent Marktanteil. Diese Sendung war also sogar Jugendlichen zu blöd! Was lernen wir nun daraus? Ein erfolgreicher TV-Produzent tritt zum ersten Mal selbst als Moderator vor eine Kamera und fällt gnadenlos durch - okay, so weit so gut. Dass eine Show einen kreativen TV-Manager unter zehn halbwüchsigen Hohlköpfen sucht - naja, das sind eben Schattenseiten der Fernseh-Demokratie. Dass aber hinter dieser Show selbst alles andere als ein kreativer und einfallsreicher Mensch saß, ist sowohl für Pro 7 als auch für den holländischen "Macher" John de Mol höchst peinlich. Welch eine Schmach, wegen Erfolglosigkeit von einem TV-Sender gefeuert zu werden, wenn man sich selbst rühmt, Titan der erfolgreichen TV-Unterhaltung zu sein. Das ist ja so, als müsste Bundeskanzler Schröder das Arbeitslosengeld II beantragen oder Bill Gates die Konkurrenz anrufen, damit die mal seinen Computer repariert. Nach Schönheitsoperationen soll uns aber nun dennoch der neueste geistige Erguss der einfallslosen Fernseh-Verantwortlichen, nämlich das klassische Bewerbungsgespräch als aufgemotzte Spielshow, erhalten bleiben. Den nächsten Versuch unternimmt RTL ab 26. Oktober mit "Big Boss" nebst Fußball-Klops Rainer Calmund als Moderator. Wir hoffen auf ähnlich schnelle Konsequenzen - also: NICHT einschalten! Mit dem Zweiten sieht man auch nicht besser! Tabubruch bei den Öffentlich-Rechtlichen: Erstmals wird ein Spielfilm mit Werbung unterbrochen! Filmfreunde, die sich nicht ihre Lieblingswerke auf DVD kaufen, waren bislang immer froh, wenn ein Spielfilm bei den Öffentlich-Rechtlichen lief. Der Grund liegt auf der Hand: Filmgenuss ohne nervige Werbeunterbrechung ist schon etwas Feines. Doch damit scheint so langsam auch bei ARD und ZDF Schluss zu sein: Zumindest das Zweite übt am 29. Dezember 2005 den Tabubruch: Der Kinohit "Tomb Raider II" wird mittendrin unterbrochen, um ein paar geldbringende Verbrauchertipps zu bringen. Möglich wird dies für das ZDF, indem der Film einfach schon um 19:25 Uhr beginnt - und nicht erst um 20:15 Uhr. Bis 20 Uhr darf bei ARD und ZDF werktags Werbung geschaltet werden. Und es lohnt sich: Ein 30-sekündiger Spot bringt, wenn er gegen 19:50 Uhr ausgestrahlt wird, 69.000 Euro. Da sind bei ein paar Dutzend Spots schon ein schöner Haufen Geld. So stellt sich einmal mehr die Frage, wofür ARD und ZDF eigentlich Gebühren erhalten. Sie kriegen diese Gebühren, weil sie gerade auch im kulturellen Bereich Akzente setzen sollen. Dazu gehört auch, dass der Zuschauer Kino ohne Werbung sehen kann - auch wenn, zugegeben, "Tomb Raider II" nicht gerade kultureller Hochgenuss ist. Doch womöglich wird hier ein Dammbruch vollzogen, der bald zur gängigen Praxis werden soll - und dafür Gebühren zu zahlen, lohnt sich nun wirklich nicht mehr... Musikantendampfer statt Live 8 Als der Musiker Bob Geldof im Jahr 1985 das Konzert-Ereignis "Live Aid" initiierte und die größten Weltstars überreden konnte, sich zu beteiligen, sammelte er nicht nur sehr viel Geld für Afrika, sondern schrieb obendrein Musikgeschichte. "Live Aid" wird seitdem in einem Atemzug mit dem legendären Woodstock-Festival aus dem Jahr 1969 genannt. Nun, 20 Jahre später, hat Geldof wieder etwas Großes zustande gebracht. "Live 8", wie es diesmal bezeichnet wurde, sammelte allerdings kein Geld, sondern wollte im Vorwege eines G-8-Gipfels ein Zeichen für Afrika setzen. Die Botschaft lautete: Erlasst den Ärmsten der Armen endlich ihre Schulden. Zeitgleich fanden in London, Rom, Philadelphia, Paris, Johannesburg, Barrie, Tokio, Moskau und Berlin große Konzerte statt, bei denen Superstars wie U2, Paul McCartney, Robbie Williams, R.E.M., Madonna, Pet Shop Boys, A-Ha und viele andere mehr auftraten. Hunderttausende waren live dabei, hunderte Millionen dürften weltweit vor den Fernsehern gesessen haben. In Deutschland allerdings wird dieses riesige Event an jenem Sonnabend, den 2. Juli, äußerst stiefmütterlich behandelt - und eine wirkliche Erklärung gibt es dafür nicht. Man sollte erwarten, dass die Sender sich darum reißen, eine regelrechte Parade von Weltstars zeigen zu dürfen. Dazu kommt, dass die Übertragungsrechte fast nichts kosteten, denn der Sinn von Geldofs "Live 8" war ja, dass möglichst viele Sender weltweit das Ereignis übertragen. Aber nein: Keiner der großen deutschen TV-Sender sieht sich dazu aufgefordert. Lediglich Phoenix, der Ereignis- und Dokumentationskanal von ARD und ZDF, überträgt das Musik-Event komplett. Sicher: Phoenix ist deutschlandweit empfangbar und von daher wurde zumindest niemandem, der sich für "Live 8" interessierte, die Möglichkeit, es sich anzuschauen, unterschlagen. Aber die Tatsache, dass ARD und ZDF es in ihren eigenen Programmen ignorieren, lässt trotzdem schon tief blicken. Die ARD kann sich immerhin tagsüber damit herausreden, dass sie die erste Etappe der Tour de France zu übertragen hatte. RTL sendete zeitgleich Formel 1 aus Frankreich. Warum aber beispielsweise das ZDF nicht zum "Live 8"-Sender wurde, ist nicht nachvollziehbar: Um 14 Uhr senden die Mainzer eine uralte Folge der "Weißblauen Geschichten", danach einen belanglosen TV-Film mit dem Titel "Sommergewitter" (aus dem Jahr 1988, also auch eine Wiederholung), im Abendprogramm gibt es schon mal gesendete Episoden von "Hallo Robbie" und "Stubbe - Von Fall zu Fall". Statt den ganzen Tag über Wiederholungen zu zeigen, wäre "Live 8" nicht nur ein interessantes, sondern ein auch für die Sache wichtiges Alternativprogramm gewesen. Als Provokation muss jedoch schon das gewertet werden, was die ARD dann schließlich in ihrem Abendprogramm verzapft: "Musikantendampfer" heißt die arg gruselige Sendung, die an diesem Abend nichts von Hunger auf der Welt, von Armut und von der Notwendigkeit, darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wissen will. Stattdessen präsentiert ein blond gefönter Muster-Schwiegersohn namens Maxi Arland eine 105-minütige Dampferfahrt durch die Mark Brandenburg und sagt eine Volksmusik-Nase nach der anderen an, immer mit der Botschaft: "Unser Land ist schön, alles ist in Ordnung, das Wort Problem kennen wir nicht". Auffallend ist dabei, dass die ARD auch in diesem Bereich mittlerweile vom Jugendwahn befallen zu sein scheint, denn solche Sendungen werden ja in erster Linie von Menschen jenseits der sechzig geschaut. Was tut man also? Man ersetzt einst verdiente Gesichter wie Max Schautzer und Karl Moik durch junge, charakterlose Gestalten. Eine Entwicklung, die in der Unterhaltung an sich mit langweiligen Moderatoren wie Jörg Pilawa, Oliver Geißen und Johannes B. Kerner bereits vollzogen wurde, findet nun auch in der Volksmusik statt. Dabei scheint nicht nur die Verjüngung an sich im Vordergrund zu stehen, sondern auch das Ziel, eine Art Menschmaschine, die in keinster Weise aneckt, zum neuen Prototypen des TV-Moderators zu machen. Maxi Arland ist dabei das perfekte Beispiel: Mit sanfter Stimme und klimpernden Augen leiert er die belanglosen Texte herunter, die ihm irgendein Redakteur geschrieben hat. Wenn es denn nur die Anmoderationen wären: Nein, auch die Dialoge, die er mit den Gästen der Sendung führt, wurden zuvor wortwörtlich festgelegt und müssen nun entsprechend wiedergegeben werden. Hier nun ein Beispiel, nämlich der dämliche Dialog, den Maxi Arland mit der Sängerin und Moderatorin Uta Bresan führte: Maxi: "Die Sendung 'Tierisch, tierisch‘ moderierst Du ja nicht alleine, sondern mit einem ganz, ganz lieben Partner." Uta: "Richtig, das ist die Ariane." Maxi: "Ariane ist ein Hund." Ute: "Ja, ein Hund." Maxi: "Der kann sogar sprechen." Ute: "Ja." Maxi: "Wie lang kennt Ihr Euch schon?" Ute: "Seit elf Jahren." Maxi: "Elf Jahre schon?" Ute: "Ja." Maxi: "Und wann habt Ihr Euch das letzte Mal gesehen?" Ute: "In der letzten 'Tierisch, tierisch‘-Sendung am letzten Mittwoch." Maxi: "Ach so, ist also schon eine Zeit lang her." Ute: "Mhmh." Maxi: "Sehnsucht ist groß?" Ute: "Auf jeden Fall." Maxi: "Und deswegen ist sie heute hier: Ariane im 'MusikantenDampfer‘." Ute: "Ooooh, das ist aber eine Überraschung." Solche und andere Dialoge, gebührenfinanziert, werden dem Zuschauer an diesem Abend serviert. Ein weltweites, historisches Musikereignis hingegen wird abgeschoben auf einen Spartenkanal. Wenn ARD und ZDF sich schon partout verjüngen wollen, dann wäre hier eine ideale Gelegenheit gewesen, die junge Generation zu erreichen. Denn: Maxi Arland und andere Grinsegesichter mögen zwar jung sein, sie haben aber der jungen Generation nichts mitzuteilen. Neil Postman verstorben 1931–2003 - "Fernsehen wurde nicht für Idioten erschaffen - es erzeugt sie." Einer der ganz großen Medienwissenschaftler unserer Zeit ist tot. Neil Postman starb 72-jährig in New York. Schon vor 20 Jahren hatte Postman vor einer Trivialisierung, Boulevardisierung und Infantilisierung der Gesellschaft durch das Fernsehen gewarnt. "Infotainment", so Postman, gefährde die Urteilsbildung der Bürger und damit die Meinungsbildung in Demokratien. "Denken kommt auf dem Bildschirm nicht gut an. Es gibt dabei nicht viel zu sehen", so der Medienkritiker, dessen Buch "Wir amüsieren uns zu Tode" ein Bestseller wurde. Der Zwang zur Bebilderung führe zu einer Entleerung der Inhalte von Politik und Kultur. Postman drückte sich auch gern polemisch aus, sprach etwa in Zusammenhang mit der Beliebigkeit und Masse der ungefilterten Informationsflut von "kulturellem Aids". Er kämpfte gegen "technologische Verdummung" und forderte, Erziehung nicht am technischen Fortschritt zu orientieren. So radikal Postmans Thesen teilweise waren, so anregend waren sie dennoch. SAT.1 Quiznight (Titel/Untertitel im Archiv nicht vorhanden) Die rheinland-pfälzische Landesmedienanstalt hat die SAT.1-"Quiznight" wegen irreführender Aussagen gerüffelt. In zwei Sendungen im November bzw. Dezember 2006 habe die Moderatorin mehrfach das baldige Ende der Sendung angekündigt, obwohl es noch gar nicht soweit war. Der Zuschauer sei damit unter Zeitdruck gesetzt und somit zum Anrufen (49 Cent/Anruf) animiert worden. Außerdem habe SAT.1 eine Spielvariante zum Einsatz gebracht, die in den in Teletext und Internet veröffentlichten Teilnahmebedingungen nicht erläutert worden seien. Ab Mai wollen sich die Medienhüter den dubiosen Spielchen außerdem mal ein bisschen ausführlicher widmen. "Hier gibt es Nachholbedarf", sagt der Chefjustiziar der Medienanstalt, Rolf Platho. Wie recht der Mann hat... Stopp für Knopp! Zur Sendung "Der Sturm, Teil 3", 26.01.05, 22.15 Uhr, ZDF - Ein Kommentar von Lutz Menard Seine Verdienste als “Fernsehpapst der Geschichte“, der einst den Grundstein für die filmische Aufbereitung unserer jüngeren Geschichte in gründlicher Recherche und Dokumentation gelegt hat, in allen Ehren aber einmal kommt der Zeitpunkt, wo auch die geheimsten Archive geleert sind, und da sollte Schluss sein! Dieser Einsicht scheint sich Knopp bewusst verschließen zu wollen. Das “Neue“, das er bringt, erstaunt zwar durch die Erfindung immer wieder neuer Varianten, erschöpft sich aber schon seit langem der Sache nach in der Wiedergabe bereits bekannten Materials, das nur anders, und das ganz geschickt, verschnitten wird. Und wenn nichts mehr geht, dann streckt Knopp das Aufgewärmte durch fintenreiche Zusätze, sei es durch farbige Landschaftsaufnahmen aus der Jetztzeit (die noch am ehesten zu ertragen sind), sei es durch banales Geschwätz so genannter “Zeitzeugen“, die er sich in immer größerer Zahl zu Diensten macht, oder sei es gar durch in mystischen Blautönen gehaltene Nachverfilmung schemenhafter Szenen mit nicht identifizierbaren Spukgestalten, die er freigiebig in die nüchterne Dokumentation des Kriegsgrauens einstreut. Und er scheut sich nicht, zu jeder “neuen“ Sendung, so alt das Material sein mag, ein neues Buch mitzuliefern und dafür, ohne dass es ihn etwas kostet, die Fernseh-Werbetrommel zu rühren. Wenn so der Zeitgeist geschichtlicher Vergangenheit zum Kommerzgeist der Neuzeit verkommt, wäre es eigentlich Zeit für die aus unserem Gebührenaufkommen bezahlten, verantwortlichen Fernsehbosse, dem ein Ende zu setzen aber der Geist, der da umgeht, scheint auch ein falscher zu sein, nämlich der falscher Loyalität. Wenn die verwässerte, verdünnte Suppe beim Aufkochen aber auch noch solche blubbernden Blasen wirft wie bei der dritten Folge von "Der Sturm", dann sollten in der Fernsehküche auch bei den Chefköchen die Alarmglocken schrillen! Entblödet sich Knopp doch nicht, eines seiner russischen Interview-Opfer eine echte Märchenstunde einlegen zu lassen! Ausführlich und mit deutlichem Spaß an der Freud´ berichtet der brave Soldat von einer außergewöhnlichen Rettungstat (in dieser Tonart jedenfalls die Knoppsche Übersetzung aus dem Russischen): Ein älterer Kamerad von etwa 40 Jahren(!) habe einmal eine wunderschöne deutsche “Dame“ (er betont dieses Wort in anhaltender Bewunderung mehrmals) mitgebracht und erklärt, er werde sie jetzt gleich “nehmen“. Nur durch seine beharrlichen Vorhaltungen, er - der Kamerad - sei doch schon ein “alter Mann“ und die “Dame“ viel zu jung und viel zu schön für ihn, er solle sich lieber eine passende ältere Frau suchen, habe er den Lustgreis von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und die “schöne Dame“ schließlich selbst “in Sicherheit“ bringen können. Ich habe als Jugendlicher damals nach dem Einmarsch der Russen genügend Vergewaltigungen gesehen, um mich zu fragen, wie die Sicherheit ausgesehen haben mag und was sich Knopp von einer solchen Mär versprochen hat. Immerhin hat sie die Dauer der Sendung sicherlich um mehrere Minuten “aufgefüllt“. Vielleicht wollte Knopp aber auch nur seine Vielseitigkeit unter Beweis stellen und sich zukünftig für die Moderation der Sesamstraße empfehlen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Knopp diese rührende Geschichte in seinem obligatorischen Begleitbuch zum “Sturm“ (wie viel sind es eigentlich schon, die vielen Sendungen und Fortsetzungen zusammengenommen?) dem Leser nicht vorenthalten hat, so dass auch der, der die Sendung nicht gesehen hat, an diesem Spaß teilhaben kann, und der andere doppelten Genuss hat. In jedem Fall ist den Liebhabern solcher Geschichte(n) auf dem Fernseh-Jahrmarkt immer anzuraten: Leute, kauft “Knöppe“ auch auf DVD erhältlich! - und bitte nicht zu knopp! Union (Titel/Untertitel im Archiv nicht vorhanden) Der Wahlkampf in ARD und ZDF war reichhaltig. Man kann den Öffentlich-Rechtlichen nicht vorwerfen, sie hätten zu wenig Diskussionen ausgestrahlt. Der ziemlich durchsichtige Versuch der SPD, jetzt CDU und CSU in zwei Teile zu spalten, hat aber einen wahrhaftigen Kern: In der Tat verwunderte es, dass in den Talkrunden vor der Bundestagswahl immer CDU und CSU mit je einem Vertreter bzw. einer Vertreterin zugegen waren. Beide Parteien hatten ein gemeinsames Wahlprogramm, beide Parteien hatten die selbe Kanzlerkandidatin. Jeder der Vertreter erhielt die gleiche Redezeit wie die Diskutanten der anderen Parteien - was im Ergebnis bedeutet: Die Union durfte in den Wahlsendungen doppelt so lange für sich werben wie die anderen (genützt hat es im Ergebnis nichts, aber das lassen wir jetzt mal beiseite). Gar absurd wurde es in der Elefantenrunde im ZDF: Moderator Nikolaus Brender erklärte, man habe die Linkspartei nicht in die Diskussionsrunde eingeladen, da es üblich sei, nur diejenigen herein zu lassen, die mit Fraktionsstatus im Bundestag säßen. Der Bundestag allein reichte da als scheinheilige Begründung nicht, denn die Linkspartei, vormals PDS, war ja mit zwei Abgeordneten in der vorherigen Legislatur vertreten - allerdings nicht im Fraktionsstatus. CDU und CSU jedoch, und da liegt ja die besondere Dreistigkeit des ZDF, bilden im Parlament eine gemeinsame Fraktion, hätten also der Logik nach einen Vertreter schicken dürfen und nicht zwei. Dass die SPD dies jetzt kritisiert ist falsch (weil reine Taktik), wäre aber vor der Wahl nicht nur richtig, sondern notwendig gewesen. Ebenso merkwürdig ist übrigens, dass die CSU in den bundesweit ausgestrahlten Werbespots gleichberechtigt berücksichtigt wurde, denn: Die CSU kann ja nur in Bayern gewählt werden. Warum muss sich ein Niedersachse oder ein Mecklenburger einen CSU-Spot anschauen, wenn er diese Partei gar nicht wählen kann? Apropos Wahlwerbespots: Wenn Sie sich diesbezüglich an den letzten Wahlkampf oder gar an die 90er Jahre erinnern möchten, dann gibts HIER eine DVD, die Ihnen gefallen könnte! Verbrecherisch: XY ab 2004 am Donnerstag Hätte Eduard Zimmermann bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet, so würde er dieser Tage sicherlich wie eine Schlagbohrmaschine im Grab rotieren. Aber umso schlimmer noch, dass er das, was das ZDF mit seinem TV-Klassiker "Aktenzeichen XY... ungelöst" macht, noch bei wachem Verstand miterleben muss. Nicht nur, dass die Sendung seit Beginn diesen Jahres auf ein abstoßend sensationsgieriges Niveau getrimmt wurde: Nein, nun wird "XY" auch noch verlegt - nämlich vom Freitag auf den Donnerstagabend. Das österreichische und das schweizerische Fernsehen haben von den ZDF-Eskapaden die Nase voll - und steigen ganz aus der Koproduktion aus. In den beiden Nachbarländern läuft die Sendung somit ab 2004 gar nicht mehr. Und zweifelsohne wird "XY" auch bald im ZDF seinen Todesstoß bekommen - das allein scheint auch das Ziel zu sein. Denn der einzige Weg, eine erfolgreiche Sendung aus dem Programm zu kippen, ist derjenige, sie mutwillig zu einem Misserfolg zu machen. So tat es das ZDF auch schon mit Eduard Zimmermanns ebenfalls erfolgreicher Sendung "Vorsicht Falle". Wer im ZDF ist eigentlich verantwortlich für all das? Sachdienliche Hinweise bitte an info@fernsehkritik.tv oder an eines unserer Aufnahmestudios! Verlorene Heimat oder: Warum die Loreley weinen muss Eine Rezension von Lutz Menard Es ist immer dasselbe: Die in Vorab-Kritiken gepriesenen Fernseh-"Events" halten zumeist ihre vollmundigen Versprechen nicht und dienen nur dazu, sich ungerechtfertigte Vorteile in der Publikumsgunst zu sichern. Woher kommen diese "Kritiken" denn auch außer von den Filmemachern selbst? So auch hier. Der dicke Bund eilfertig verteilter Vorschusslorbeeren entpuppte sich überwiegend als Trockenblumen. Am Ende der Serie bleiben viele der Protagonisten ratlos zurück. Ratlosigkeit auch beim Zuschauer: Was hat er nun mit soviel Zeitaufwand an sechs Abenden gesehen, ein skurriles Märchen, die Familiensaga einer ausgeflippten Sippschaft, eine künstlerisch aufgemotzte Kolportage oder gar ein schräges Musical? Es war wohl von allem etwas, aber in keinem Fall das, was es zu sein vorgibt: Eine Zeitchronik der ersten zehn Jahre nach der "Wende". Die wenigen Ansätze dazu reichen wahrlich nicht aus, wie etwa die eher beiläufig angerissene Geschichte vom Riesengeschäft mit den Berliner Mauersteinen, der ausgedehnte Blick auf die Sonnenfinsternis des Jahrhunderts oder ein paar kurzatmige Dialoge am Ende über den unheilvollen Einfluss von Media-Märkten auf die Existenzgrundlage Schabbacher Gewerbetreibender, die deshalb ihr Heil und Geld in der kostspieligen Ausrichtung einer bombastischen Wiedersehens- und Abschlussfeier aller eingangs beteiligten Personen (sofern sie nicht gestorben sind) im "lichtblauen" Haus auf den Schabbacher Höhen suchen! Mag Edgar Reitz zweifelsfrei handwerkliches Können als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor besitzen und sich auch Verdienste um die Aufarbeitung deutscher Zeitgeschichte in "Heimat 1"erworben haben, so hat doch schon "Heimat 2" seine Grenzen aufgezeigt und zu Recht nicht den vorherigen Publikumszuspruch erhalten wie der erste Teil. Mit Teil 3 scheint sich Reitz nunmehr endgültig von ernst zu nehmender gesellschaftskritischer Bestandsaufnahme verabschieden zu wollen. Seine unkonventionelle Erzählweise geht durch extrem überzogene Extravaganz an der Realität vorbei und wird zum Selbstzweck. Auf der einen Seite versammelt er in der Generation nach der "Wende" ein so seltsam ausgefallenes buntes Völkchen, dass diesem Personenkreis von vornherein und zwangsläufig kaum zeittypische Bezogenheit zukommt. Da erlebt man u. a. ein Pärchen elitären westdeutschen Zuschnitts aus Sängerin und Dirigent/Komponist - einem der Simon-Brüder -, gereift, aber unverdrossen vor sich hinturtelnd, im Verein mit wandernden, aber gleichwohl auf Klavier, Klarinette und Saxophon musizierenden Handwerkerburschen aus dem Osten, deren einer seine Ehefrau in einer dem Wiedervereinigungsprozess entsprechenden, beängstigenden Schnelle an einen Oberwessi abgeben muss. Dazu kommt, von noch weiter östlich, eine russlanddeutsche Ehefrau, die sich ausgerechnet in Schabbach von den vom Tisch des reichen Simon-Bruders fallenden Abfällen, auch sexuell, nährt und auf der grandiosen Schlussparty sinnigerweise noch einmal einen Auftritt als Garderobe-Frau hat. Ähnlich absonderliche Typen sind auch der reiche Simon-Bruder und Fabrikant weltweit gerühmter optischer Geräte, der Schabbach tyrannisiert, und nicht zuletzt der eigenbrödlerische dritte Bruder, der als ehemaliger Kampfflieger seine einsamen Kreise mit dem Fugzeug über einem Sesam-Berg zieht und darin versteckte ominöse Bilderschätze bewacht, bis er in einem Feuerwerk an einem Felsen über dem Rhein zerschellt. Auf der anderen Seite lässt Reitz kaum ein Klischee aus: Die Reichen in Schabbach sind fast noch reicher als die westdeutschen Großindustriellen in dem Luxusvillen-Ort Königstein im benachbarten Taunus, man beutet die armen Ost- und Russlanddeutschen aus und nimmt ihnen auch noch die Frauen weg - schon damit auch genügend Spielraum für die unvermeidlichen Sexszenen geschaffen wird. Es folgt auch, wie meist nach solch fiesem Verhalten jedenfalls im Drehbuch, die strafende Schicksalswende auf dem Fuße. Der Ehebrecher und ungeratene Sohn des reichen Fabrikanten verursacht mit seinem brandneuen Porsche Carrera, die schöne Deutschstämmige aus Kasachstan an der Schulter, im Geschwindigkeits- und Liebesrausch nächtens einen Unfall, bei dem der Lieblingsfreund der Dirigententochter, den sie mit einem weiteren Ersatz-Freund ihrem Vater in den Semesterferien präsentiert hat, ums Leben kommt. Sie muss sich fürderhin mit ihrem kurz darauf geborenen Sohn, der aber alsbald die gewohnten musikalischen Qualitäten der Simon-Familie erkennen lässt, allein durchs Leben schlagen. Es würde Seiten füllen, bei der Einzelkritik nun die vielen Ungereimtheiten in den jeweiligen Folgen aufzuführen. Nach dem vierten Teil hegte der Rezensent sogar noch Hoffnung auf Besserung, weil die Beerdigungsszene am Schluss eindrucksvoll und nachvollziehbar die Reaktionen auf den Tod des ungeliebten Dorfkönigs zeigte. Leider trog diese Hoffnung, aber eine Schwalbe macht ja auch noch keinen Sommer! Nicht unkommentiert bleiben können allerdings einige der "Höhepunkte", insbesondere in den beiden letzten Folgen: An den Haaren herbeigezogen erscheint die Geschichte des "Jungen vom Balkan", der urplötzlich wie der berüchtigte "deus ex machina" auftaucht und das Herz des einsamen Kampffliegers Ernst Simon gewinnt. Dieser weiht ihn sogar in das "Nibelungen"-Geheimnis des im Berge versteckten Schatzes ein, bestehend aus einer Sammlung wertvoller Bilder, derer wir aber nie ansichtig werden. Als der Simon-Bruder sein Flugzeug eigenhändig gegen den Berg setzt, kommt der Junge plötzlich als unehelicher Sohn und Alleinerbe ins Schabbacher Gerede. Auch die Polizei wird als Erben-Fahnder eingesetzt, ein mir trotz juristischer Vorbildung bis dato unbekanntes, völlig neues Aufgabengebiet, das sie aber mit filmgerechtem Aktionismus in Angriff nimmt, indem sie in ein Schulgebäude stürmt, als ob sich dort Terroristen festgesetzt hätten. Da staunt der Laie und der Fachmann wundert sich! Der arme Schein-Erbe, der letztlich doch nicht ein weiterer Simon-Nachfahre war, wird von missgünstigen Schülern, die im Alter von 14, 15 Jahren normalerweise an derartigen juristischen Zusammenhängen vollkommen uninteressiert sind, sogar in der Schule drangsaliert und sucht letztlich trotz pathetischer Rettungsversuche den Tod im freien Fall vom (Loreley?-)Felsen in den sonnenbeglänzten Rhein. Der von ihm verwahrte Schlüssel nebst Zauberspruch zum Öffnen des Sesam-Berges fällt nun trotzdem wieder an die missliebigen Simons. Nur Reitz hat leider vergessen, seinen Zuschauern gleiche Hilfsmittel zwecks näherer Erschließung seines Werkes zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ein ebenfalls vom Schicksal geschlagener, aber echter Vater, nämlich der klavierspielende Zimmermannsgeselle aus dem Osten und spätere "Mauerspecht", besichtigt überraschend seine Ex-Frau und seine Kinder nebst "neuem" Ehemann in München und erregt wild gemischte Gefühle. Seine mitleidige Tochter weist ihm entgegen dem Willen der übrigen Familie das Gästezimmer zur Übernachtung zu, was er zumindest zu ausgiebigen Entkleidungsszenen nutzt. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Reitz dem Nudistenkult anhängt, jedenfalls hat er uns die volle Blöße des Uwe Steimel - an dem ansonsten nichts auszusetzen ist - erspart. Dieser darf allerdings im knappen roten Unterhöschen halbstündige Dialoge mit seiner Ex-Frau pflegen und bei dieser unpassenden Gelegenheit seinen sportlich-schlanken Körper als Fast-Nackedei in verschiedenen Positionen vorführen. Und gar nichts Positives? Aber ja doch! Wer Straßenbäume als Kleiderständer zum Aufhängen und Auslüften des schwarzen Anzugs benutzt, den er nach der langen Anreise im Auto jetzt an der frischen Luft zur letzten der vielen Beerdigungen in Schabbach anlegen will, muss einer wahrhaft blühenden Autoren-Phantasie entsprungen sein. Und vielleicht war der Film mit seiner manchmal nerventötend lauten, atonalen Hintergrundmusik, den zahlreichen klassischen direkten Musikeinlagen und vor allem dem jazzigen Abgesang doch ein verkapptes Musical? Salome Kammer hatte eindeutig ihren stärksten Auftritt, als sie, leider erst ganz am Ende, zur Jazz-Sängerin mutierte! Vielleicht findet mancher Zuschauer Spaß an einzelnen gut gespielten skurrilen Szenen, aber insgesamt fallen bei diesem Reitz-Werk Anspruch und Wirklichkeit doch weit auseinander. Der Zuschauer hätte insbesondere angesichts der reichlich geflossenen öffentlichen Fördermittel Besseres verdient gehabt. Und wenn ich mehr oder minder zufällig unmittelbar nach der Abfassung dieser Rezension in einer großen westdeutschen Wochenzeitung auf einen lobhudelnden Bericht über Reitz´ Dreharbeiten zu "Heimat 3", seine einfühlsame Filmkunst und seine besondere Verbundenheit mit den Menschen im Hunsrück stoße und darin lese, dass einige der erzählten Begebenheiten sich tatsächlich so oder ähnlich im "Schabbacher Raum" abgespielt haben sollen, Reitz allerdings in künstlerischer Freiheit den Loreley-Felsen von verklärender Romantik entzaubert und zum "Todesfelsen" gemacht habe, so ist dennoch oder gerade festzuhalten: Es bleibt Etikettenschwindel, von der "Chronik einer Zeitenwende" zu sprechen. Reitz erzählt allenfalls Dorfgeschichten! Wer stoppt Sabine Christiansen? So langsam wird es nun doch peinlich mit ihr! Stillschweigend hat der Fernsehkritiker schon seit längerer Zeit zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Sabine Christiansen für die Moderation einer politischen Diskussionsrunde nicht geeignet ist. Ihre Sendung an sich ist toll, denn alles, was Rang und Namen hat auf der Weltbühne der Politik, hat bei Christiansen schon Platz genommen - wenn nur eben diese Christiansen nicht wäre. Ihre Diskussionen in der Talkshow gewinnen immer dann an Interesse, wenn die ehemalige "Tagesthemen"-Moderatorin ihre Klappe hält und diejenigen, die etwas verstehen von der Materie, diskutieren lässt. Doch leider bahnt sich stets allzu schnell Christiansens Lust den Weg, wieder dazwischen zu quatschen - denn sie ist eine Selbstdarstellerin, die Politik wie eine Art Soap Opera zu verstehen scheint. Die Banalisierung von politischen Inhalten, von Christiansen voran getrieben, ist auf Dauer eine gefährliche Entwicklung. Ein trauriges Beispiel ihrer Unfähigkeit, interessante Fragen zu stellen, lieferte Sabine C., als sie niemand geringeren als den ehemaligen US-Präsidenten Bill Clinton zu Gast hatte. Man könnte meinen, wenigstens auf einen solch hochkarätigen Gast hätte sie sich gut vorbereitet. Stattdessen lieferte sie einen Fauxpas nach dem anderen. "Sie wurden ja nie vor die ganz großen Herausforderungen gestellt", konstatierte sie. Offenbar lebt sie in der Annahme, US-Präsident zu sein, ist ein Waldspaziergang. Clinton nahm dies noch mit einem irritierten Lächeln zur Kenntnis. Im Zusammenhang mit der Lewinsky-Affäre unterstellte sie Clinton "Halbwahrheiten" und dass er "in dieser Beziehung gelogen" habe. "You're totally wrong", musste ihr Clinton dann irgendwann sagen. Ihm stand die Säuernis im Gesicht geschrieben. Was er von Christiansen und ihrer Sendung hielt, machte Clinton hinterher deutlich: Er trug sich ins Gästebuch nur kurz mit seinem Namen ein (ohne jegliche Widmung) und verließ Berlin noch am selben Abend, obwohl er eigentlich bis zum nächsten Morgen bleiben wollte. Wieder einmal hat Christiansen das deutsche Fernsehen lächerlich gemacht und es muss die Frage gestellt werden: Wer stoppt endlich diese Frau? Der Fernsehkritiker legt an dieser Stelle übrigens wert auf die Feststellung, dass die Kritik nichts mit Christiansens Geschlecht zu tun hat. Andere Moderatorinnen politischer Talkrunden wie Maybrit Illner und Sandra Maischberger zeigen ja, wie es richtig geht. Werbung (Titel/Untertitel im Archiv nicht vorhanden) Welche Konsequenzen zieht man aus einem Schleichwerbe-Skandal? Ganz einfach: Man erlaubt Schleichwerbung einfach ganz offiziell - dann kann sich auch niemand mehr darüber aufregen! Dies ist nur ein Detail der neuen EU-Werberichtlinie, die in Brüssel schon so gut wie beschlossen ist. Wesentlich häufigere Werbepausen als jetzt werden uns dann zusätzlich das eh schon begrenzte Vergnügen am (insbesondere privaten) Fernsehen endgültig versauen. Denn: Rücksicht auf die Bedürfnisse des Zuschauers spielen hier keine Rolle. Wohl aber die der Sender: Man wolle insbesondere den kleinen TV-Sendern helfen, heißt es von seiten der EU-Kommission. Toll: Endlich kriegen also auch so bedeutende TV-Stationen wie "9Live" und "Fresh4U" eine Chance. Wir freuen uns! Zeit der Wünsche - Sieh mal einer an... Ein Kommentar von Lutz Menard Manchmal gibt es auch im Fernsehen positive Überraschungen: Von Zeit zu Zeit entspricht die ARD offenbar sogar den Wünschen derjenigen Zuschauer, die anspruchsvolle Unterhaltung mit Denkanstößen und Diskussionswert über "Sex and Crime" oder "Action and Horror" stellen. Ohne großartige "Vorab-Kritiken" und Vorschusslorbeeren hat Rolf Schübel ganz unspektakulär - bis auf den vielleicht etwas überdramatisiert geratenen Schluss - einen leisen, bis ins Kleinste sorgfältig inszenierten und eindringlich gespielten Film zu einem Thema präsentiert, das mehr oder weniger uns alle angeht, die wir unterdessen mit mehreren Millionen türkischer Zuwanderer und Mitbürger zusammen leben, von denen, ohne dass mit dieser Feststellung eine Abwertung verbunden sein soll, bei weitem nicht alle bereit sind, deutsche Staatsbürger zu werden oder sich so zu verhalten. Dass dieser Film zu einem Zeitpunkt kommt, wo die Diskussion dieses Themas wegen der Verhandlungen über die Aufnahme der Türkei in die EU einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht hat, dürfte wahrscheinlich eher ein glücklicher Zufall sein. Mag es auch Nebeneffekt bleiben, er wird für alle, sowohl Türken als auch Deutsche, die guten Willens sind und ernsthaft eine Lösung dieses Problems anstreben, Anlass bieten, ihre Vorstellungen zu Integration und multikultureller Gesellschaftsform erneut kritisch zu überdenken. Aber Schübels Film geht über den Aktualitätsbezug hinaus. Er erzählt ein Stück deutscher u n d fremdländischer Zeitgeschichte über rd. zehn Jahre zwischen 1960 und 1970 ohne die exaltierte Bemühtheit etwa von Reitz´ "Heimat 3" und hält mit viel Liebe zum Detail in Bildern voller Schönheit und gleichzeitiger Wehmut das Schicksal eines ganzen anatolischen Dorfes fest. Am Ende ist das Dorf tot - wie die Hauptperson der Geschichte. Filmische Fortsetzungen erübrigen sich. Schübel gewährt nicht nur einen authentischen Einblick in eine fremde Kultur und ihren Niedergang durch zivilisatorischen Fortschritt, sondern gleichzeitig einen ebenso faszinierenden Rückblick auf die "Gründerjahre" des deutschen Wirtschaftswunders, zu dessen tragenden Säulen nicht zuletzt die türkischen Gastarbeiter gehörten. Wer erinnert sich noch oder weiß davon, dass in den sechziger Jahren sogar verheiratete türkische Frauen allein ohne Ehemann und Familie zur Arbeit in die BRD geschickt wurden, um auf diese Weise die Hauptlast des Familienunterhalts der Ärmsten der Armen in Anatolien zu tragen? Und dass schon damals strenggläubige Muslime auszogen, um eine Integration zwischen Türken und Deutschen unter allen Umständen zu verhindern? Drehbuchautor und Regisseur erzählen dies alles in behutsamer Form, ohne politisch Stellung zu beziehen - und das tut dem Film gut. So entsteht eine atmosphärisch dichte Handlung, die ihre Spannung und ihren Reiz aus den persönlichen Schicksalen der Protagonisten bezieht und alle weiteren Schlussfolgerungen dem Zuschauer überlässt. Neben der ausgezeichneten Kameraführung mit den beeindruckenden Bildern insbesondere der anatolischen Landschaft und ihrer dörflichen Kultur besticht der Film durch die geschlossene Leistung des Schauspieler-Ensembles bis hin zu den kleinsten Nebenrollen. Vorwiegend sind es die unverbrauchten Gesichter der türkischen Darsteller mit Lale Yavas und Erhan Emre an der Spitze, die als tragisches Liebespaar alle Höhen und Tiefen, alle menschlichen Schwächen und Stärken ihrer Beziehung in überzeugendem Spiel durchleben. Unvermeidbar gibt es auch bei diesem gelungenen Werk Passagen, über die man streiten kann, so etwa darüber, ob die "Begleiterzählung", die sicherlich der besseren Ausleuchtung des Hintergrundes zugute kam, anstatt von der am Filmende umgekommenen Hauptperson nicht besser aus "dritter Sicht" hätte kommen sollen; andererseits bot gerade die gewählte und vom Drehbuch auch angemessen umgesetzte Form vielleicht bessere Möglichkeiten, die ureigene persönliche Empfindungswelt einzubringen. Auch hätte sich der Kritiker die Erschießungsszene am Schluss, vor allem die Reaktionen des Täters und des Liebhabers der Erschossenen, etwas gestraffter und etwas weniger pathetisch erzählt vorstellen können. Indessen wird das für einen Fernsehfilm - im Vergleich zu anderen Produktionen dieser Art aus jüngster Zeit - überraschend positive Gesamtbild dadurch nicht merklich getrübt. Die vereinzelten Schwachstellen ändern nichts daran, dass Schübel ein außergewöhnlicher und sensibler Film gelungen ist, dem baldige Wiederholung und ein aufgeschlossenes Diskussionsforum zu wünschen ist.